Such a device and such a method are known from FR 2 764 066 A1.
Furthermore, a device and a method without an oblique and/or curved alignment of a section of the incoming flow surface to the main incoming flow direction of the fluid are known from the scientific article “New anemometer for offshore use,” J. Puczylowski, J. Peinke and M. Hölling, Journal of Physics: Conference Series 318 (2011) 072015.
Parameters of a fluid flow, especially a velocity and/or flow direction of a fluid, can be determined by means of a corresponding device. For this, the cantilever can be exposed to a flow, wherein, due to the moving fluid, a force acts on the cantilever. This force leads to a deformation, especially to a bending and/or torsion, of the cantilever. The desired information, especially about the velocity and/or a contact angle, of the fluid are contained in the deformation. This information can be determined by means of various, already available methods. The so-called laser pointer principle, especially known from atomic force microscopy, is preferably used.
One drawback of the prior-art device is that the angular resolution is limited. Therefore, the basic object of the present invention is to further develop a device and a method of the type mentioned in the introduction such that the at least one parameter of the fluid flow to be determined can be determined at a higher resolution, especially at a higher angular resolution.